User talk:Twilight Man
2010 Archive Re: MMX8 Script Yes, sorry I haven't been working on the scripts for a while. I come to this site at least once a day, just to check on things, but I haven't had much time to do serious edits like that for a while. ;) I did notice that the scripts on TMMN and GameFAQs were not exactly complete, and I also looked around for any other scripts on the internet without luck. Seeing as that's the case, I would love some help piecing it together! I don't actually own the game, unfortunately, but I'm pretty sure Quick does. I haven't been seeing Quick around too much lately though. I suppose I could also look on YouTube for playthroughs as well. How about for now I just put in whatever I can scrounge up from TMMN's script, and you or I could put in the missing lines as we find them out? Thanks for the help! --'Natork' (talk) 23:12, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fourth vs. Force Technically, all of X's armors have no official name until X5, so it would be better to keep the "3rd/X3" armor and Fourth Armor. Talking about them, as X3's "Max Armor" and "Hyper Max Armor" are the same (the later being an enhancement), I think they should be merged. --''Quick'' (u•t) 15:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Megaman Legends Megaman RX 13:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Yeah I was wondering about the Megaman Legends series.....am I to believe that it really comes after the ZX series chronologically? I mean the way the characters look gives no relation to anyone in the ZX series. Whatever happened to that nice little tibit where humans and reploids are the same? And before you might bring it up, yes I'm aware of the secret ending in ZX Advent.....but I didn't think THAT 'was what Master Thomas meant when he said that the world needed to be reset.....did he? I hope there's going to be a third ZX game to explain some things otherwise imma be a pretty disappointed player lol.Megaman RX 13:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey bud, thanks again for fixing up those scripts for me. :) I normally end up doing them really fast, so sorry for all the mistakes. I'll be working on getting the incomplete sections filled in as soon as possible. --'Natork (talk) 00:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) The Mega Man Network image removal Maybe you didn't see the message Heat Man left on my talk page. He requested that all images from this category in their gallery be removed from this wiki. Some help in removing them would be appreciated. -- Udana 01:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that. So basically, he's asking us to give credit to any images that we used from the Mega Man Network and to remove any unofficial fan art. Right? --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 01:13, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, and to be more careful about citation in future. -- Udana 01:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Got it. So tell me, you do plan on uploading the "original arts" of the Robot Masters from your source at some point, right? --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 01:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, I have Dokuganryu scans, but I'm missing the page with the original Mega Man Robot Masters (guess I didn't download it for some reason) and the site is down, probably for good. I'll have my copy of Mega Man Official Complete Works sometime next week, so I'll replace those then. -- Udana 01:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sounds good to me. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 02:02, March 7, 2011 (UTC)